


Eternity With You

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aka she can change that at will, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Yugo, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Outdoor Sex, Rin is a being alike to a goddess she doesn't need humanitys idea of gender, Supernatural Elements, Top!Rin, Unknowing Engagement, Well Yugo doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: It's been a few years now since they last met, parting with a promise to meet again.Yugo has decided, he knows what he wants. Rin does too, but she doesn't want to force him or influence his decision.Luckily, Yugo is straightforward and Rin has her moments of no hesitation. And in the middle, they'll find their happiness with each other.
Relationships: Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Eternity With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha first mature work omg I actually did this. The times where I could barely write even non-romance stuff because of second-hand embarrassment feels so far away now
> 
> Hope you enjoy? :,>

* * *

It was that time of year where even late in the evening when the sun started to set and it’s warmth disappeared with it, it was still quite mild outside. Enough that a light jacket or sweater was enough to keep out the chill.

Yugo breathes in the steam coming from his thermos mug, warm in his hands and filled with homemade hot chocolate he’d prepared before he had set off. The sky was painted gold and pink, traces of the night starting to peek through up above. Soon, darkness would fall, the stars and moon appearing to gaze down on everyone down below. It looked to be a clear night, nary a cloud in the sky, and this far away from the city lights and out into the woods, the sight was sure to be beautiful.

The hill he was sat on was a popular stargazing spot. Even though there were several benches and tables around, he’d taken a seat on the soft grass, his bike parked and locked near the bicycle stands at the entrance of the field.

“Wonder if it’s the same as last time I was back here…” Yugo ponders, taking small sips of his drink, lips barely brushing against the sweet liquid. The silver bracelet around his wrist slides down against his sleeve “What is it now, three years? Shit, that’s a long time.”

At least, it felt like it at times. Other times it didn’t, but maybe that was because he wasn’t a teenager anymore, where a year felt like an eternity. Having hit 23, a year didn’t quite feel like such a long time anymore. Yet it did, sometimes. Growing up was weird.

Being back home was weird, actually. He’s spent so much time away, working, travelling, seeing things, that his old neighbourhood had almost faded from his mind. Yet when he walked the streets again, memories slotted themselves back in the forefront as he saw both new and old things.

But the one thing that hadn’t faded from his mind was the big forest and its lodging. About thirty minutes away by bus, fifteen by motorcycle(with some minor breaking of speed laws), so big and sprawling getting lost was almost a guarantee if you went off the trails.

After that first school trip spent here, the place had become special. Despite only being a week, it was among the clearest memories he had. And as he had continued to visit even after it was over, he had come to know all pieces of it. Both the well-known and the hidden.

The wind blows gently, warm and welcoming, as what almost feels like a presence appears behind him. Yugo doesn't turn around, simply keeps looking at the sky. It was almost completely dark now. In mere minutes, night would fall. And the other inhabitants of the forest would become more solid.

The grass crunches behind him as they walk up to him. Usually, there would be no sound, but after multiple scares they had grown considerate and started intentionally making noise when approaching him.

Yugo turns around first when they stop mere steps away from him.

"You're slow," he says, a small cheeky grin on his face.

An eyebrow quirks up as an unimpressed look forms over un-earthly beautiful features. Hair the colour of spun emerald wave gently in the wind, shimmering like jewels hit by light despite the only light source being the moon. "Is that coming from the one who’s always struggling to be on time?"

Yugo snickers and a pleased expression flickers over the girls face at the sound. "Guess so."

"Hmph." She pauses, then moves to sit down, close, but not quite close enough to touch. Eyes the colour of lanterns flickering in the night and lacking in pupils look at him like they're trying to drink in the sight of him. He'd be more embarrassed if he wasn't doing the exact same thing.

"It's been a while," Rin finally says, breaking the tension-filled silence. "Have you been doing okay?"

Yugo takes a small drink from his mug. "You know the answer to that. Plus I've never used the thing you gave me in case of an emergency."

Rin rolls her eyes, and it's such a human action on her current shape that only barely tries to look human, it almost makes him giggle. "I know that. I meant generally. Have you been… happy?"

"Yeah," he answers easily. "It's been fun. A lot of fun, actually. Travelling with my bike especially. Didn't think I'd like it so much, but…" He looks down into his mug, then up at the night sky. "It's been… freeing. Just having the road for company, not having something to return to looming over my head."

Rin stays silent for a moment, mulling over his words as if judging how truthful they were. “And yet, you’re back,” she says like it’s a fact she’s only mildly curious about.

Yugo didn’t miss the way her eyes had a glint of contemplation. She didn’t seem to want an answer to her not-quite question just yet, and switches tracks. “What did you do? Tell me.”

So, Yugo told her. Sat under the night sky with thousands of twinkling stars above and the trees swaying softly in the gentle, warm breeze that felt like a tender caress blowing around them.

He talked a little about school, since it wasn’t very exciting, beyond that time he ran into a wraith that ended up running the other way when it noticed the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Working with and designing new racer bikes, even dabbling in professional racing for a while. How he eventually quit when it got too overbearing and contracts lasting years with vague terms in them was offered to him more and more times.

He got more animated when he started sharing the stories he’d accumulated y travelling. Like when he met a halfling running a greenhouse growing only poisonous and carnivorous plants. Or when he ran right into a murder mystery that involved ghosts. The whole thing with the haunted mansion was pretty awful, and not just because Yugo _hated_ scary stuff.

Rin listens in silence, patient and attentive. Her gaze made his skin tingle where they intently focused, but he knew she was listening to his every word. Even years later, Rin still looked at him like that, like no time had passed at all. It was oddly comforting.

“Sounds like you’ve had fun.”

There’s a smile on Rin’s face as she says this, a melancholic tint to it that he wasn’t sure what to think about.

Instead, he smiles and nods. “Yup.” He holds out his mug to Rin, offering the last of the hot chocolate inside. She takes it with a thoughtful look.

“Is this the same you’ve brought before?”

Yugo blinks in surprise. “Yeah, made it myself at home. You… remember?”

“Yes,” she says, closing her eyes as she takes a careful sip as if to savour it. “I tried it once when you were away, but it didn’t taste the same. Nothing did.”

“Oh…” Yugo finds his fingers drifting to the silver bracelet around his wrist, heart beating a little faster in his chest. “Well, it’s my own recipe, so, maybe that’s why?”

“Maybe.” Rin lowers the now empty mug with a content sigh. She looks out down the hill, at the lodge down below, the big lake and the trees growing all over like sprouts. With their treetops all gathered together, it was like a sea of green clouds from above. It was completely dark now, the only light coming from the streetlight around them and down below.

“Or,” Rin continues, still looking out at the scenery, “it wasn’t the same because I couldn’t enjoy it with you.”

His heart thumps extra hard in his chest, heat rising to his cheeks. It was such a simple sentence, yet it was enough to almost overwhelm him.

“I’ve thought that too, sometimes…” He shifts nervously, not quite able to look at Rin. “Like, smores haven’t tasted nearly as good as when I ate them with you.”

Rin snorts in surprise and starts to snicker. Yugo would be more offended if the sound of Rin’s laughter wasn’t music to his ears. It was rare but just as wonderful each time. And it had been so long since he had last heard it.

“I should have figured you’d go for that,” Rin says once her laughter has calmed down. She sets the thermos mug aside. They fall into a comfortable silence, small smiles on both their faces as they look up at the sky. Without looking away, they move their hands down to the ground and find the others among the grass. At first, it’s only their fingers touching, but slowly, they shift until their hands are intertwined.

“The stars are pretty tonight,” Yugo says without much thought behind it, just enjoying Rin’s presence and the hand in his.

“Serena did a good job on them. Think she worked extra hard once she found out the weather was going to be clear.”

Yugo snickers. “Kinda sucks when your work is all hidden by the clouds.”

“My clouds need their time too,” Rin huffs. “The weather waits for no one.”

Yugo laughs at the indignant tone in her voice. He’s missed talking with her like this, but he hadn’t realised just how much until now. Rin is smiling, looking at ease.

“But, well,” she says, looking away from the sky over to him, a meaningful look in her eyes. “Turns out it waits for one person.”

Yugo blushes as butterflies fill his stomach and his heart jumps in his chest. The air feels heavier all of a sudden, more serious compared to the light and easy atmosphere just seconds ago.

“You came at a good time,” Rin says suddenly, starting to get up. Or well, more like floating up, legs folding out at the same time until she was standing on solid ground. Yugo moves to follow her, only to yelp as wind suddenly gathers around him and rights him to his feet much like Rin, all without them having to break their handhold.

Rin gives his hand a squeeze. “I want to show you something.”

Yugo nods numbly. “Sure.”

Rin smiles, and he smiles back before she gently tugs on his hand to pull him towards the woods. Something warm and electric spread through him from their connected hands and Yugo grips Rin’s hand tightly, smiling to himself as they walk.

They move away from the seating spot and towards the trees. There was no path to follow, yet Rin walked forward confidently, knowing exactly where she was headed. Yugo kind of knew, but he’d never been good at navigating the woods even after Rin had tried to teach him how.

The trip is done in silence, the two connected by their intertwined hands as they walk close together, but not quite enough for more than their hands to touch. There was a longing there, for more contact and caresses. Still, they both held back, for their own reasons.

Eventually, after trekking up hills and weaving through thick trees, they reached a clearing. It was another hill, this one overlooking the ocean beyond more trees under the cliff. And all around them and in the clearing, wood anemone’s grew in thick, luscious sheets on the ground. However, compared to the normal flower, the white blossoms seemed to glow in the moonlight, now even clearer away from the light of the lodging. Climbing up the trees, flowers growing on vines glow delicately and bathing the area in soft, gentle light.

Yugo looks at the sight in awe, even as Rin tugs him forward, closer to the cliff. The ocean was dark and massive, yet it too sparkled from the faint light of nighttime. They took a seat on the grass, even softer and thicker than the one at the stargazing spot, like a soft blanket under them. Yugo breathed in the air that didn’t feel quite so chilly anymore, picking up on the telltale signs of them having passed from the completely human parts of the world. It was nostalgic, and felt a bit like coming home after a long time away.

“Yugo.”

He stills at Rin’s voice, serious and a bit woeful. He turns to look at her, finding her expression carefully blank with but a hint of hesitancy in her eyes.

Her expression turns slightly melancholy. “That you’re back here… means you’ve decided.”

Yugo stiffens, butterflies suddenly swarming in his stomach. It wasn’t a question, both he and Rin knew there was only one reason for him to come back here. He places his hands in his lap to hide how they’ve started to shake and swallows to soothe his dry mouth.

_I… I can’t. Not yet. I want to see the world! Do things! I haven’t done anything yet, so to just-_

_It’s okay, Yugo. I understand._

_I’ll come back. And I’ll answer then, once I’ve thought about it._

_...Okay. I will wait until you come back._

_I have an eternity, after all_

“I have.”

Rin draws in a breath next to him, even though she doesn’t need to breathe. She’d complained once that she had started picking up more human mannerisms because of him, and that was a thing he still didn’t know how to process.

“Do you remember what I said that day?” Rin says, eyes locked straight ahead and up. “I said that no matter your choice, I won’t stop you from what you want to do. And… that no matter what you chose, you’ll always be important to me.”

Rin looks at him, eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t describe yet made his pulse race like nothing. “Do you remember that?”

Yugo swallows. He nods. “I never forgot, even once.”

She smiles a small, almost sad smile, and he really wanted her to stop looking so… melancholy. “Good.”

“Rin, I…” He draws in a deep breath. His body was warming up, cheeks starting to turn a dusty pink. “I’ve thought about it a lot. A whole lot, since you told me to think carefully. And-”

Rin is silent as he struggles to get his words across, yet her eyes seem to turn more and more downcast. They’re solid, as if anticipating something. Even if he looks right into them, he can’t read what she’s thinking. Doesn’t mean he stops trying, looking into her eyes that reflect every sunset and sunrise the earth has ever experienced, searching for any hint to her thoughts and feelings.

_I’m not human, Yugo. I’m something far bigger and older, and no humans know of our existence. I know you don’t fully understand the meaning of that, and I don’t expect you to. I want you to come with me, stay with me, but I would never force you. But if you do… you know what that would mean, don’t you?_

He hadn’t quite known what it meant to love her, back then. He might still not. But he had decided and his answer wouldn’t change. Somehow, he had always known.

The wind picks up. Yugo reaches out a hand to grasp Rin’s own.

“I want to come with you!”

And like that, the wall in Rin’s eyes crumble right in front of him. They widen to the size of dinner plates and flicker like jewels reflecting the light. Her pale lips part as her mouth opens in shock.

“I want to be with you!” Yugo continues, voice rising on its own, leaning forward a little and gripping her hand tightly. Rin doesn’t move, but her hand seem to grip his back tightly almost instinctively, shoulders tensing. “I don’t want to live without you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make you happy, but I want to try! I want to always be together with you!”

He’s panting by the end, face blooming crimson. The rush of adrenaline is fading and he’s having trouble to continue, but it’s then that Rin finally moves. Her hand leaves his as they move to cup his face, fingers brushing tenderly over his flushed cheeks. Her eyes are still wide and unreadable, but there’s a glint in them that makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Do you mean it?” Rin asks, sounding breathless as she leans in just a little closer, strands of hair starting to swivel and eyes flickering. The air between them sparks with tension and it was impossible to tear their eyes from each other. “Really, truly?”

“If you still want me to come with you,” he says, his voice breathy. “I want to be with you, stay with you, because I- I really, really love you! More than anyone else!”

He’s barely finished the sentence before Rin is surging forward so fast she blurs at the edges and nearly slams her mouth against his. Yugo lets out a moan almost automatically at the contact he’s been missing for so long. He hurriedly and clumsily wraps his arms around Rin as she kisses him harder and she holds him tightly, as if afraid he’ll disappear if she lets go for even a moment.

When he’s about to get dizzy from the lack of air, Rin releases his lips but doesn’t stop, starting to press kisses against his skin. On the corner of his mouth, across his cheek and down to his neck, she leaves trails of hurried but tender kisses. Yugo whines through his panting, gripping her sweater with shaking hands.

“I love you too, more than anything. Of course I still want you,” Rin says thickly against his neck, voice heavy and breath caressing his skin. “I could barely dare hope you would stay with me, and yet-”

Before Yugo can even begin to wonder about the meaning of her words, Rin cuts herself off as they lock lips again. Yugo does his best to kiss back yet finds himself overwhelmed by Rin’s intensity and affection. He feels a tongue draw over his lower lip and he frantically parts his lips for Rin to sneak inside, and he felt like he was melting.

Yugo whines as hands sneak up under his shirt, fingers caressing the small of his back, right at the waistband of his pants. He’s trembling, face so hot it felt like it was burning, and it still wasn’t enough.

“Rin…” he pants against her lips, eyes half-lidded as they stare into two burning sunsets. “I want- I need-”

“What?” Rin moves her hand up to his front, sprawling over his bare chest as her other grips his shoulder in a firm but loving embrace. Her eyes are so intense it felt like it was supposed to be hard to look into them, yet Yugo couldn’t find it in himself to look away for a second. “What do you need? Tell me.”

“ _You,”_ he gasps. Normally he’d be embarrassed over sounding so needy, but right now he really didn’t care. He wanted Rin, wanted her so badly he could barely think.

Rin’s flashing eyes is the last Yugo sees before they’re kissing again and he’s being pushed down on his back. When his back touches the soft grass, they part once more, Rin hovering over him with her arms on either side of him holding her up. Her face is for once open and revealing, radiating love and tenderness from every crevice. It made his heart feel like it would beat out of his chest, and he wasn’t completely convinced Rin couldn’t hear it.

Rin brushes her knuckles against his cheek. “Are you sure? We don’t have to right away.”

Yugo shivers at the heat and want thinly veiled behind the soft words. That she was still trying to be considerate even now filled him with warmth.

“I’m sure,” he says, raising his hands to cup her face. Her skin was unbelievably soft and smooth against his hands, a slight chill to her that he knew hid a warmth at her core that comforted him like nothing else. The silver bracelet on his wrist glints off her vivid hair, the small stone the same colour as the strands. “I want to. Please, Rin.”

Rin tenses as she sucks in a deep breath. A nod is all he gets before gentle hands are pushing aside his clothes and soft lips are teasing the newly revealed skin. Her licking and sucking make him moan and sets his blood on fire as her hands touch him everywhere they could reach. Before long there’s tugging at his waistband as his pants are undone and a hand slides down, beneath his underwear to touch the bare skin of his most intimate parts.

Yugo moans long and loud as Rin wraps her fingers around him, arms wrapped tightly around her. He bucks into her hand as she moves up and down, slowly at first as if to tease him but soon gaining speed and making him writhe on the forest floor.

He whines pitifully when she withdraws, only to yelp when she leans back to pull at his legs to remove his shoes and pull his pants down and off. He gasps as the night air hits his bare skin, flushing as his hardness is exposed to Rin’s intense eyes, raking over his bare legs and the parts of his chest revealed by his pushed up shirt, exposed for her eyes alone. He feels the urge to close his legs and cover himself in embarrassment, but is stopped as Rin grabs his knees and pushes them apart.

“Don’t hide from me,” she says, gaze sharp. “I want to see all of you.”

Yugo flushes to the tip of his ears. He shakily nods, and seeing Rin smile makes it better.

“You too…” He tugs at her clothes, shyly meeting her gaze. “It’s way too embarrassing if it’s only me who’s half-naked.”

Rin actually laughs at that, hair and skin glimmering with the tinkling noise that sounded like a crystal bell.

“Don’t worry,” Rin says as she leans down to kiss him once, her eyes burning like torches. “Later on, none of us will be wearing any clothes, so there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Yugo almost chokes at the implication, but can’t say anything as Rin’s top suddenly phases away like mist, leaving her upper body bare. He swallows. He’s seen Rin in states of undress before, and it was no less embarrassing then, but in this context it was… _different._

Rin quirks a smile at his mute staring. Without him noticing, she’s sneaked a hand between his legs that he doesn’t notice until it’s prodding at him and trying to push inside.

“Ah-!” He lets out a surprised moan at the feeling and weird sensation, hands clenching and unclenching. Somehow Rin’s finger is wet with something as it tries to push inside, hindered by how pulled taut he is.

“Relax,” Rin whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I can’t enter you if you’re so tense.”

“Don’t say it like that!” he shrieks louder than he meant to, covering his eyes with his arm. But it was embarrassing! And Rin was so calm about it too!

“Yugo, relax.” A hand rubs soothingly back and forth over his thigh as Rin presses her lips against his temple and hair. “It won’t feel good if I don’t stretch you.”

“I know that…” he says petulantly, still refusing to look Rin in the eye, opting to hide his face in her shoulder. Her chest is just barely pressing against him and he feels it brush against him as he breathes in and out deeply in an attempt to relax.

“That’s good…” Rin whispers softly as he relaxes and she finally manages to push a finger inside him. Yugo whines, wrapping an arm around her neck as she moves it in and out in a steady pace. “You’re doing so good, Yugo.”

His stomach flutters at her breathy voice and words, clinging to them in an attempt to distract himself from the weird sensation of something moving inside him. It didn’t feel bad, just new and odd. And even so, his body was hot and he was panting hard from the ministrations, eager to move on to what’s next.

Yugo trembles as a second finger push against the ring of muscle, trying to remember to breathe and relax. He focuses on Rin’s hand rubbing soothing circles over his hips and thighs, and then her lips as she presses short, heated kisses against his own.

Yugo moaned lowly as Rin’s fingers started to do scissor motions, moving in and out as they stretched him. By the time she was adding a third one, his legs had spread open on their own at some point and he was eager for _more_ , for _Rin._

And even though she tried to hide it, he could tell Rin was impatient too. He could tell by her barely held back groans, the tremble in her body and the tightness in her face contrasted to the need in her eyes. He presses kisses to the corner of her mouth and cheek as her teeth dig into her lower lip

He tugs at her and whines. “Rin, come on~”

“Calm down,” she grunts, “I don’t want to- hurt you.”

“I don’t care if it hurts a little,” he says needily, pressing a kiss against her lips. He’s filled with so many emotions it’s making him dizzy. “I just want you inside me, _please._ ”

Rin halts all movement, making him whine. She groans, head slumping down to his shoulder. He looks in confusion at her fluffy green head. “Rin?”

“Do you have _any_ idea what those words and that voice do to me?” she says against his shoulder. She presses a kiss to the skin and a shiver runs up his spine. She nibbles at the skin between her words.

“Stop being such a tease and think of me for once.” He moans as her fingers start to move inside him again in a slow and steady pace, pulling out to the first knuckle and then all the way in again, driving him mad. “That I’m holding myself back from slamming into you and making you scream so loud even the heavens will know you’re mine.”

Yugo is trembling at her words, not from apprehension, but anticipation. Somehow, it seemed so alluring when said in Rin’s voice, interspersed with kisses and soft bites and the maddeningly slow pace of her fingers that felt more and more lacking.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he says, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly to him, hiding his flaming red face at the same time. “Whatever Rin wants, I’m okay with.”

“ _Shit_ Yugo, didn’t I say not to do that?” Even as she says this, Rin is pulling out her fingers, making him whine. She leans up to look down at him, her eyes two shining jewels on her face, reflecting lust and love at the same time and it’s making him feel _things._

Her shorts disappear like mist much like her shirt did, her naked state not seeming to bother her in the slightest. A minor shift to her body and they have the same autonomy down below. After a moment of thought, Yugo moves to take off his sweatshirt and pull his shirt over his head, chucking them somewhere to the side. Rin smiles, pressing a light kiss to his bare shoulder as her hands flutter over the bare skin.

She hooks her hands underneath his knees, spreading them wide for her gaze alone. She scoots in between his legs, shifting them both for comfort, and Yugo moans as _finally_ Rin starts to push inside.

He squirms and grips the thick grass with his fingers as Rin slowly enters, trying to stay still under the weird feeling of being stretched so wide. It’s uncomfortable and a bit painful and it was weird being filled in this way but he didn’t want it to stop. Rin looked strained above him, breathing hard and a flush across her face and it was one of the few times he had seen her dishevelled like this. It was oddly alluring.

They groan as Rin is finally buried to the hilt inside him, both breathing heavily. Yugo fidgets at the intrusion, a whimper escaping from his throat at the pain and stretch.

“You okay?” Rin leans down to press a feather-light kiss to his temple. Yugo shakily nods, tears forming at the corner of his eyes that Rin kisses and licks away before they can fall. One of her hands held onto his hip, thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly over the skin, while the other clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Rin, Rin, Rin-”

“It’s okay, take your time.” Rin kisses and sucks on his neck, making him shiver and mewl. She nibbles on his skin and then licks and kiss the same spot, sure to leave marks behind. It does the trick of distracting him, and soon the pain has faded, leaving him squirming for a completely different reason.

“Rin, y-you can move now,” he pants.

She nods and, with one last kiss pressed under his ear, she rises up. Carefully at first, she pulls out, making him groan, and then thrusts back in.

“Ah!” Yugo let’s out a surprised moan at the unexpected feeling, caught off guard by how _good_ it felt. Rin doesn’t stop, continuing to pull in and out at a gradual pace until she’s found a rhythm.

Heavy pants and loud moans filled the clearing as they join together again and again. The pace increased fast and Yugo’s cries grew louder, uncaring if anyone heard them. Rin groans and moans at a lower volume, looking intently at her lover and focusing on his reactions and sounds to find what he liked best.

Yugo manages to open his eyes from when they had closed, looking up at Rin with eyes blurry with desire and adoration for her and her alone. It snapped her control so easily it should have worried her, but she didn’t care.

Yugo mewls. “Rin-”

“You’re so beautiful,” she gasps, looking down at him like he was the most gorgeous being in existence, which was just not _fair_. “I love you so much, you don’t even know. I don’t know what to do with myself-”

“Me too-oh!” Yugo moans at a particularly hard thrust, head swimming and body tingling from pleasure. “I love you too, so so much!”

Rin leans down to press a passionate kiss against his lips, which Yugo fervently returns. His hands and arms scramble to wrap and hold onto her as her thrusting continues.

“Be mine,” Rin says with a hard snap of her hips. Yugo whimpers and trembles at the heavy, almost possessive voice, contrasted with the pure affection and adoration in her eyes. “Let me make you mine, Yugo, all mine. I’ll make you happy, never let you be sad or lonely ever again, I’ll give you all the love you deserve and more. _Be mine._ ”

“I’m yours, yours, all yours-” Yugo gasps, clinging onto Rin for dear life, nails digging into her back. A couple of tears escape his eyes and run down his cheeks as he gasps and moans. “Make me yours Rin, I want to be yours-!”

“ _Fuck-”_ Rin curses as she thrusts forward hard and Yugo lets out a loud cry, arching his back as she hits a special place inside him. Rin continuously aims for that spot as Yugo loudly cries and moans, begging and mewling in broken words and a hitching voice, too far gone and so focused on Rin, Rin, Rin to feel even a shred of embarrassment at the obscene sounds he was letting out with no shame.

They lose themselves in the others body, voice, mouth and eyes, too enraptured to pay any attention to the world outside their little bubble. Nothing mattered except the other and reaching that swiftly approaching climax.

Finally, Yugo feels himself go over the edge, gripping onto Rin tightly as if afraid he would fall as he comes with a loud cry and sob. Rin follows soon after, burying herself to the hilt as she comes with a moan, Yugo whimpering as something warm fills him up to the brim.

They’re both trembling in the afterglow, still holding onto each other tightly and foreheads touching as they just lay there and breathe heavily for a moment.

“You okay?” Rin asks quietly, looking spent yet satisfied.

He nods dazedly, still breathing a bit heavily and trying to sort his thoughts out.

Rin leans in for a tender kiss, Yugo returning it with a sigh. Carefully, she pulls out, Yugo whimpering at the feeling. He blushes when he feels something drip out of him, unable to close his legs with Rin still kneeling between them.

“That was…”

A smile quirks at Rin’s lips. “Good?”

“More than.” Is all he’s really able to say about it, too overwhelmed and spent to think of a better description. He’d probably be too embarrassed to try later, though.

Rin snickers, affectionately brushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Yugo reaches up to grab her hand, the bracelet Rin had given him glint in the glow of the clearing.

Amber eyes look at the bracelet, a slender finger nudging at it. “Do you remember what I said when I gave you this?”

“Ah, um,” he mumbles, trying to remember the exact words but ends up coming up short. “Y-yeah, that it was for my protection, or something.”

Rin quirks a smile as her fingers touch the silver. “Yeah, something like that. But really, that’s just a side-effect of what it really stands for.”

Yugo blinks, mind starting to clear up. “Huh?”

“Few know the true meaning, for we never tell people. But this bracelet is in the shape of my symbol. And anyone who wears it, is under my protection. But can you guess what the other, unknown meaning for it is?”

“There’s more?” He’d just thought it was a pretty bracelet Rin had wanted to give him before they parted ways. That it kept him safe from all things supernatural was a nice bonus. “Umm, no clue, sorry.”

Rin smiles, expression so fond it made him warm. Then, to his embarrassment, she presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “What else does a ‘ring’ represent in human culture?”

“What do you-” he stops abruptly as the realisation hits him like a freight train. He blushes so hard and fast his whole face must be bright red and he thinks he might pass out. “Wait, you mean ‘ring’ as in…?”

Rin kisses his hand again, this time the top, just at the edge of the jewelry, a small smile on her face. “Doesn’t matter if the ring is big or small as long as you can wear it, no?”

“I-I guess,” he stutters, mind still racing. He shouldn’t be this affected that he’d been basically walking around with an engagement ring around his wrist in full view for the last few years, when he was laying naked in a forest bordering between the human and non-human world, but he was, sue him. Embarrassing it might be, marriage was something he’d daydreamed about growing up, about swearing an oath to be with someone forever, before he found out for humans it wasn’t quite so serious. But for all beings other than them… it was a big deal.

“But now…” Rin brushes her lips against the bracelet itself before pressing a proper kiss against the silver. “You don’t need it anymore.”

Yugo’s about to ask what she means, when the bracelet starts to glow, encasing it fully in green light. Yugo watches in fascination as it appears to shrink and wrap tighter around his wrist. But it didn’t hurt, his skin only tingled and felt warm as the bracelet lost its shape and sunk into his skin.

As the light faded, the bracelet was gone. Instead, what looked like a tattoo sat in its place, a green as bright and shifting as Rin’s hair wrapping delicately around his wrist. Yugo pulled his hand closer to admire it, running his fingers over the mark. There was no give or change in texture, and it looked exactly like the bracelet had, just flatter.

Rin clasps his hands in hers, running a thumb over the mark.

“...Some part of me didn’t think you would stay with me.”

Yugo snaps out of his daze, looking in surprise at Rin, who has a reflective look on her face. “What? Why not…?”

“It’s a common story among us. Falling for a human who appears to feel the same, yet still chose to remain among their own people after realising they can’t bring themselves to abandon their lives here. I thought… I didn’t dare think you would be different. I’d be crushed if you had said no. So I didn’t want to get my hopes up, and yet…”

“But you waited.” Yugo grips Rin’s hand tighter. “Even years later, you still came to see me. I was… really happy you did. I worried I’d been gone too long, that you’d have forgotten about me and moved on, or didn’t want me anymore.”

Rin looks appalled at the suggestion. “Yugo-”

“But you said you’d wait for me, and I believed you. And you were still here, and…” Yugo smiles shyly, cheeks flushed red. “You said you loved me too. And it made me really, really happy. I never stopped loving you, not once.”

An undecipherable mix of emotions pass over Rin’s face, but joy stood out the most. She leans in to press their lips together before leaning their foreheads together, smiles on both their faces.

“I looked at the bracelet whenever I missed you,” Yugo confesses in the small space left between them. “And I’d remember everything about you like I’d only just seen you. Playing with it or touching it… it felt like you were with me.”

“In a way, I was. It’s a part of me, after all.” Rin turns hesitant, thumb brushing over his cheek. “Will you miss it? The bracelet?”

Yugo blinks, then thinks. It’s true he had gotten attached to it and was a bit sad to see it go. But… he’d liked it so much to begin with because it had been a present from Rin. Because it reminded him of her, when the nights were too long and the silence took its tool, he’d look at it. And he’d think of Rin, her rare but beautiful smiles, her teasing and competitive side, her caring nature hidden behind a rough exterior.

He’d look at it, and remember how much he loved her, no matter what he did. And he’d know, deep down, that he would come back to her and follow her to the place she called home.

“Nah,” he says, grinning. “I don’t need it anymore.”

Rin blinks, looking a little confused, but shrugs it off. “If you say so.”

She gets up, moving back to her knees. Yugo starts to move to follow, only to stop as Rin shifts closer and wraps one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees. He yelps as she lifts him like he weighs nothing, standing up to her full height.

“Wai- Rin! I can walk!” he shrieks, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“But I want to carry you,” she says with a cheeky look. “Besides, I need to hold you when we leave.”

Yugo stills, heart thumping faster in his chest. This was it, it was about to happen. “We’re going?”

“If you still want to,” Rin asks, uncertainty flickering across her face.

Yugo rapidly nods, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. “I want to, I really do. I want to be with you, Rin.” He leans back to pout at her. “You gotta stop asking at some point.”

“Sorry, just making sure.” Rin hugs him tighter to herself, Yugo doing the same, nuzzling into her neck. She walks out of the clearing, over to the edge of the cliff. As she walks, new clothes forms around her body, and then around Yugo. These flutter and sway in the breeze forming around Rin, moving like an embrace around the body in her arms.

“Okay, seriously, do you _really_ need to carry me?” Yugo asks, after he’s done gawking at his new clothes. “It’s kind of really embarrassing.”

“Don’t you know the old tradition?” Rin asks as she comes to a stop at the edge of the cliff. She smirks down at Yugo. “It’s considered good luck for the bride to be carried over the doorstep of the newly-wed couples house.”

Yugo flushes so hard the tip of his ears turns red. He hides his burning face in her shoulder, kicking his legs petulantly. Rin only laughs, nosing through his hair. “Don’t be like that, I’m just teasing you.”

Yugo huffs, giving her back a light smack in retribution before looking her in the eye again. He turns away with his nose in the air, the image somewhat ruined by the red on his cheeks. “If it makes you happy, I guess I can go along with it this once.”

Rin’s eyes twinkle in joy. She presses a kiss against his cheek. “I love you, Yugo.”

“I love you too, Rin.” He runs his fingers through her hair, the strands silky soft. He grins jokingly. “Is this where the honeymoon starts?”

Rin blinks, then snorts hard before laughing and Yugo grins wide at his accomplishment.

“I guess so,” she says once she’s calmed down. Her eyes go half-lidded and a teasing tilt enters her voice. “Hope you’re prepared. I’ve gone far too long without you, and now that I’ve gotten a taste, I’m not about to go long without the next.”

Yugo blushes and stammers. He gnaws on his lower lip, eyes looking to the side before they meet Rin’s again. A shy smile forms on his face. “...I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Rin leans in close, whispering against his lips with a smile. “We have an eternity, after all.”

Yugo smiles, happiness filling his every core. “Yeah.”

Rin steps over the edge, Yugo relaxed and calm in her arms, trusting her completely. The wind blows all around them as an emerald light envelop them as they share a deep, tender kiss.

And when it fades, they’re gone.

* * *


End file.
